Percy's Gimme More
by Lily Faye Kroll
Summary: Ok i was listening to Gimme More and i got this idea....its really random. this is my first ever story so please R&R...rated T for sexulity...and language...and please don't bag on my grammer. XD....PJaO series does not belong 2 me. it belongs to Riordin
1. Percy's Gimme More

**Percy:** **Hey Annebeth, Thalia**

**Annebeth and Thalia: Hey Percy.**

**Percy: hey annebeth can a talk to you.**

**annebeth: what ever you have to say to me you can say to Thalia. (she smiled sweetly at him)**

**Thalia: oh my gods this is gonna be good..wait just one sec...(she runs off to the big house and returns five minutes later with a bag of popcorn. she sits her self right on the ground next to annebeth, then starts stuffing her face full of popcorn while watching Percy egerly.)**

**Percy: uuuhhhhhh...ok ...hehehehehehe...(laughs nervusly.)...ummm here it goes...(music starts playing then percy rips of his clothes to reveal awesome, sexy, volcom swim trunks.)**

It Percy Bitch,

I see you, and I just wanna dance wit you.

laughs

everytime they give a quest out

I wanna go every mile with you

I want that public display of affection

Feels like no one elas in the room

I put my sword down like theres no one around

We'll keep on fighting

You keep on rockin' rockin

Monsters are fighting us on our way ta the underworld

They keep watching

They keep attacking

Feels like I should probly tell ya

Gimme gimme more,  
Gimme more,  
Gimme gimme more.  
Gimme gimme more,  
Gimme more,  
Gimme gimme more.  
Gimme gimme more,  
Gimme more,  
Gimme gimme more.  
Gimme gimme more,  
Gimme more,  
Gimme gimme more.

You'll be the center of attention

Even when I'm up against ARES

You got me in a godly position

We'll be on a mission

Do I have your promisstion

I put my sword down like theres no one around

We'll keep on fighting

You keep on rockin' rockin

Monsters are fighting us on our way ta the underworld

They keep watching

They keep attacking

Feels like I should probly tell ya

Gimme gimme more,  
Gimme more,  
Gimme gimme more.  
Gimme gimme more,  
Gimme more,  
Gimme gimme more.  
Gimme gimme more,  
Gimme more,  
Gimme gimme more.  
Gimme gimme more,  
Gimme more,  
Gimme gimme more.

I just can't,  
Control myself.  
(More more, more more...)  
More.  
if you want more?  
Well, I'll give you more.  
Ow!

Gimme gimme more,  
Gimme more,  
Gimme gimme more. (Gimme more)  
Gimme gimme more,  
Gimme more,  
Gimme gimme more (Ooh).  
Gimme gimme more,  
Gimme more,  
Gimme gimme more.  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more, yeah),  
Gimme more,  
Gimme gimme more.

Oh, Gimme more,  
Gimme more.  
Gimme more,  
Gimme more, babe.

(Danja, Danja, Danja, Danja, Danja)

I just want more!

Gimme gimme,  
Gimme,  
Gimme gimme.  
Gimme gimme,  
Gimme,  
Gimme gimme.  
Gimme gimme,  
Gimme,  
Gimme gimme.  
Gimme gimme,  
Gimme,  
Gimme gimme.

Bet you didn't see this one coming.  
The incredible Lygo, (more more...)  
The legendary Mr. Percy Jackson,  
Haha  
And the unstoppable Annebeth.  
Ah, you're gonna have to remove me,  
'Cause I ain't going ta join kronos like Luke.  
Ha-ha-h-h-h-h-ha, more.

**Percy: (the music dies down and percy looks at annebeth waiting for an answer)**

**Thalia (LHAO) oh my gods percy HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHa what the HAHAHA HELL!! AGAIN!AGAIN!...omg this is gold!!**

**Annebeth: **_**(looks like she's gonna die)**_

**Annebeth: **_**(walks up to percy)**_** "you homo prev!" **_**then bitch slaps him. then she Walks away to take a cold shower!**_

**Percy: **_**just shrugs and starts singing Piece of Me to Thalia.**_

**_How did you like it?! please R&R but be easy this is my first fan fic_**


	2. Percy's Piece of Me

Thanks for reviewing you guys

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! Here's the second chapter!**

**(The music starts playing and Percy's still in his "major sexy" volcom swim trunks)**

I'm Mr. "Choose Olypumpus"  
when I'm 16  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They still got pictures of me messing up in Hephaestus TV  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me?

I'm Mr "Bad Media Karma"  
Another day, another drama  
Guess I can't see no harm  
In fighten and being a good friend  
And with a world on my sholders  
I'm still an exception, and everybody  
Want a piece of me

I'm Mr. "Lifestyles Of The Famous Hero's"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mr. "Oh My God, That Percy's Shameless!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mr. "Extra! Extra! who is that!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mr. "you stole the bolt, no i'll get it back"  
(You want a piece of me?)

I'm Mr. 'You want a piece of me?'  
Tryin' and pissin' me off  
Well get in line with the greek gods  
Who's flippin' me off?  
Hoping I'll resort to startin' havoc  
And end up settlin' in court  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me?  
(You want a piece of me?)

I'm Mr. "Most Likely To Get On TV For Killin a monster On The Streets"  
When getting the groceries, no, for real  
Are you kidding me?  
No wonder there is panic in the industry  
I mean, please  
Do you want a piece of me?

I'm Mr. "Lifestyles Of The Famous Hero's"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mr. "Oh My God, That Percy's Shameless!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mr. "Extra! Extra! who is that!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mr. "you stole the bolt, no i'll get it back"  
(You want a piece of me?)

I'm Mr. "Choose Olypumpus"  
when I'm 16  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They still got pictures of me messing up in Hephaestus TV  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece, piece of me?

You want a piece of me?

I'm Mr. "Lifestyles Of The Famous Hero's"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mr. "Oh My God, That Percy's Shameless!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mr. "Extra! Extra! who is that!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mr. "you stole the bolt, no i'll get it back"  
(You want a piece of me?)

I'm Mr. "Lifestyles Of The Famous Hero's"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mr. "Oh My God, That Percy's Shameless!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mr. "Extra! Extra! who is that!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mr. "you stole the bolt, no i'll get it back"  
(You want a piece of me?)

Oh yeah  
You want a piece of me

**(the music dies down)**

**Thalia: oh...my...GODS!! (LHAO) how do you come up wit dat shit...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA dude...thats just not straight. HAHAHAAHA**

**again percy just shrugs**

**Thalia: what are you gonna sing next and who will it be for??**

**Percy: i'ma go sing for all the gods at the summer festival**

**Thalia: percy that not such a good idea...I LOVE IT! I'll help you get really...(runs off in the direction of the big house)**

**Percy: you gods better be ready cuz i'ma bout to "Break the Ice"**

**how you like?? lol sorry its not as good as the other one...R&R PLEASE!! lol**


	3. Percy's Prerogative

Thanks for the reviews everyone…

Thanks for the reviews everyone…

**Thanks for the reviews everyone….I'll try to make this one the funniest yet! Sorry if its not! **XD

**So Percy and Thalia go up to Empire State Building and take the elevator to the 600th floor. **

**Percy: so how do I look? **

**Thalia: the same when you song the other songs to me.**

**Percy: oh yeah right…(laughs nervously)**

**Thalia: Percy's its gonna be kewl..Just sing your dumb head off and don't even think about the fact that they all might think your gay. XD**

**Percy: thanks…thanks a lot..**

**They open the big doors to the Olympus and walk in….only a few gods where sitting there Zeus, Ares, Athena, Hades, Hermes, Apollo. And the muse of Music (her name escapes my mind right now)**

**Percy walks in and the music starts.**

SPOKEN:  
the gods can take everything away from you  
But they can never take away your truth  
But the question is..  
Can you handle mine?

They say I'm dyslecsic  
I really don't care  
That's my prerogative  
They say I'm A.D.H.D  
But I don't give a damn  
Killing monsters is how I live

Gods ask me questions  
how can we kill you?  
But they don't understand me  
I really don't know the big deal  
About my father  
not sopppesed to have a kid  
Not long ago When world war 2 was foght

Everybody's throwing all this stuff at me  
Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why)  
I don't need permission  
Make that one decision (oh)  
That's my prerogative

That's my prerogative

It's my prerogative

Its the way i'ma gonna choose

It's my prerogative

if i'm gonna join kronos are not..

Don't get me wrong  
I'm really like Thalia

but that bitch joined the hunters  
and now i'm the one in the profacy  
It really gets me down  
I see nothing wrong  
Spreading Myself Around

Everybody's throwing all this stuff at me  
Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why)  
I don't need permission  
Make that one decision (oh)  
That's my prerogative

That's my prerogative

Everybody's throwing all this stuff at me  
Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why)  
I don't need permission  
Make that one decision (oh)  
That's my prerogativeThat's my prerogative

its how i'ma gonna choose

It's my prerogative

if i'ma gonna be like luke are not

Why can't I live my life?  
Without Athena tellin' me if i thouch her daughter i'm died?

Ohh...

_Shout_

Everybody's throwing all this stuff at me  
Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why)  
I don't need permission  
Make that one decision (oh)  
That's my prerogative

That's my prerogative

(They Say I'm crazy) Everybody's throeing all this stuff at me  
Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why)  
(they say I'm dyslecsic)I don't need permission  
Make that one decision  
(ahhh)That's my prerogative

That's my prerogative

**The gods: ...**

**Percy: so thats how its gonna be ( then he stomps off)**

**Athena: i new that boy was gay i just new it.**

**Apollo: well duh. you don't see him messing around with your daughter do ya...?**

**Athena: take it back!**

**Apollo: NO**

**(apollo and athena start to fight)**

**Hades: i thought it was kinda pretty. **

**Zeus: yeah it was.**

**(posidien poofs in and bitch slaps both of them and poofs away...**

**Hades and Zeus (15 minutes later): OH MY TITENS MY FACE!! **


	4. Percy's Do Somethin'

Thanks for the review everyone…the last one was kinda I old britney spears song but it fit. So hope you like this one.

**Annebeth: Percy did you just sing a fucking britney spears song to da gods!!**

**Thalia: it was so funny annebeth you should have been there.**

**Percy: jeeze annebeth watch the words...little ears (he whispered and pointed to thalia)**

**Thalia:(hit percy on the head)**

**Percy: (five minutes later) Ouch!!**

**Annebeth and Thalia: WOW**

**Percy: Annebeth i'm sick you always breaking my heart and Thalia you hitting me one the head. so i gonna show you somethin'**

**(again percy repps off his clothes so that he's wearing those sexy shorts again)**

**the music starts**

_intro_  
Do you feel this  
I know you feel this  
Are you ready?  
I don't think so

_part 1_  
Somebody give me my sword  
So I can hit some monstars  
So I can win a fight like...

Somebody pass my watch  
So I can look like a hero  
And spend this drac like...

Whatchu gonna do when the gods goes ayo?  
Why you even born?  
betrayel startin' everywhere  
So why don't you just move along?

_chorus_  
I see you lookin at me  
Like I'm some kind of freak  
deal wit it am his son

Why don't you do somethin'?

I see you lookin' at me  
Like I'm the one you need  
Get up out of your thone  
Why don't you do somethin'?

_part 2_  
Now you all in my grill  
cuz you think i'll betray  
Only believes in what's real  
Baby swing kill  
But I can't do that with god  
Only here with ares  
I can roll if you can  
Don't be a big punk punk

Whatchu gonna do when the gods goes ayo?  
Why you even born?  
betrayel startin' everywhere  
So why don't you just move along?

_chorus x2_

Na nananananana  
Uh!  
Na nananananananana

_bridge_  
I see you pointing you weapon over here  
Can't you tell I'm loyal to the gods  
If you care like I know  
You would stop  
thinking ima gonna betray

And get your son  
And do somethin'

_chorus x2_

I said!  
Do somethin'  
Ow!  
Why don't you do somethin'?

**Percy: so yeah...why don't ya do something annebeth...**

**Annebeth and Thalia: WOW**

**Thalia: LHAO...Percy omgs HAHAHAHAHA**

**Annebeth: what my mom said was true..he is gay..(she ran to her cabin)**

**Percy: what her mom says hurts...(runs off toward his cabin crying like a little girl)**

**Thalia: Those 2 are babys...HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**ight i know it was stupid buts its all i could do be4 dinner lol please R&R**


	5. OopsPercy did it again

thanks for the reviews everyone...i suck at grammer and all thoses things so if you get pissed at things like that i sudjest that you dont read.

* * *

**Percy: (percy was very depressed about how he embarrised himself, 5 gods have already writen him a letter saying that he was gay...)**

**Thalia: percy at least you got your point though.**

**Percy: yeah! and the fact that i'm "GAY"**

**Thalia: haha yeah that was pretty funny **

**Percy: my dad or mom won't even talk to me**

**Thalia: your dad wasn't even there and Zeus and Hades loved it..**

**Percy: thats the point he thinks i'm not his son anymore cuz i was so good...he thinks i'ma kid from Apollo or somthing**

**Thalia: ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**the music starts and percy gets into his sexy shorts in front of thalia revealing his ummmm...member**

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I think I did it again  
I made the gods believe we're more than just straight  
Oh baby, it might seem like a phaze  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby

Chorus :  
Oops! I did it again  
I embarrised myself, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops! You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from below  
I'm not that innocent

You see my problem is this  
i haveto save olympus  
Wishing that heroes, were more like me  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh

_Chorus_

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

**random person:"All aboard"  
Percy: "Annabeth, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
Annabeth:"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this?"  
Percy:"Yeah, yes it is"  
Annabeth:"But I thought the your mom dropped it into the ocean after he lift"  
Percy:"Well baby, I went down and got it for you"  
Annabeth:"Oh, you shouldn't have"**

Oops! I did it again  
I embarrised myself, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops! You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from below  
I'm not that innocent

_Chorus_ x 2

**annabeth had walked into the room when the music had started, and after the song ended they strated making out passionilty.**

**Thalia: oooowwwwww...thats precious. i'ma gonna tell the gods that your not gay**

**Percy: (still kissing annabeth gives thalia a thumbs up)**

**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

ok thats the end of my little series...what did ya think. sorry it wasn't that funny lol


End file.
